Partners but not only in battle
by Glow 241O
Summary: Leona and Pantheon fight together in the league of legends, share experiences in the field, but what about our beloved champions when they go home? Perhaps they are mates but ... not only in battle. [Rated M for mature content in the 3th chapter.] [This is the English version of "Compañeros no sólo en la batalla"]


_The League of Legends characters belong exclusively to RIOT GAMES._

Text that tells the story.

**-Dialogues.-**

_**Regrads and version of the characters.**_

* * *

**T**he red-haired champion was in the teleportation room to go back to his homeland, Targon, after an arduous battle in Summoner's Rift.

She wore her typical garb carrying with them their heavy shield and great sword, which deposited on the floor of the teleportation machine, closing her eyes, waiting to be taken home.

Gradually felt his feet left the ground and voluminous hair moved with the wind coming from the machine ... A few seconds passed and your feet will touch down again, opened her eyes and saw that beautiful landscape he loved, Targon , that mountain so high, surrounded by a beautiful white blanket, clouds. She smiled.

Leona went something wearily toward home, dragging her shield and sword. Finally reaching his humble but beautiful home. It was night so he struggled to find the keys kept under a small statue shaped sun was smiling on the left side of the door. She left his belongings to one side, raised his statue and looked. **-Bad Moon, could light up a little more.-** Replied, finally taking her key. Snorting entered her home, carefully leaving her shield and sword, leaning on the wall of the entrance, put the key in a small table was left to his right and headed for the stairs, turning on the light switch to steady .

Arriving upstairs, went left, igniting the light of what was the bathroom, turned the shower faucet, coming out of this a comfortable hot water. **-I can not wait to shower... -** whispered something desultory, but at the same time, wanting to take a dip. **-I'll let you fill out completely, as I undress.-** Commented to herself as she left the bathroom, going to her room, turned on the light, stretched a bit and started to take off her heavy armor.

Divested her top, saving it in her wardrobe, touched her neck, it hurt... **-How well I could use a massage right now.-**Has closed her recalling a scene from his childhood eyes, when I was little and was hurt, his mother would massage the injured area, it could be a ruthless warrior, but above all was a mother. He opened his eyes and, somewhat saddened by his memories of the past, removed the remaining clothes get naked in the mirror that was next to the closet, he looked up and smiled to herself. **-Shit, the water is still running.- **Means ran out, turning off the light in his room, to the bathroom... Arriving just in time for the water does not come out of the tub, still had to remove the cap to eject a little, as if she got, overflow water and she didn't want that. When he finished, she went gently, resting her head on the back of the tub and closing her eyes.

_**[Flash Back]**_

**-Leona, you're stronger every day.- **Said a small boy, his tone seemed happy, but it was impossible to tell after that never took off his helmet. **-But I know you learned from me, and your strength is because of me.-**

The red-haired girl laughed at the comment of the boy, giving him a little push. **-Sure... Why not?-** Answered the solari. **-Pantheon ... You're it.-** The two boys started running, Leona was first pursued by the little warrior who caught a big jump, the redhead turned around, but it was too late to react . Pantheon fell above the solari, making it that it was given a small bump on the head on the ground. Although the little guy arduous wore that helmet, you could tell he was scared. **-Leona! You okay?-** Swiftly he got up from the ground, leaving behind the injured girl kneeling down, putting his head in her lap, stroking those reddish hair. Leona opened his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in the head, but nothing fancy. What was another world see as closely as those red eyes blood, solari stared at him, inadvertently taking a slight blush on the cheeks. **-Umh ... Yes, it's okey Panth, I'm great, it was nothing.-** Said rising nervous. He looked up and gave him a hug. -**Thank you -.** Was separated from him and looked at him. **-See you later, we go to dinner.-** Solari was fired as his dispersed among the thick fog of Mount Targon with red eyes from Pantheon.

**_[End of FlashBack]_**

Leona stroked her own cheek, still with her eyes closed, remembering the moment when she felt the soft skin of Pantheon, her friend from childhood. Their friendship was legendary arguably, but that afternoon had to face.

She remembered how led his team to victory, stuning completely their Ad Carry, which was Graves who could kill who wanted, and it made the Ad Carry ally achieve a quadruple murder, just missing Pantheon, who escaped with his ulti to the base and could not give chase. Finally Leone team won the victory by throwing the inhibitor, the remaining two towers and completely destroying the enemy nexus. The solari smiled, had played well and its caller congratulated him.

She looked at his fingers wrinkled by water and thought it was time to get out of the tub.

She went out, placing her feet in a soft custom cotton used to not wet the floor, grabbed her robe and put it thereupon grabbed a towel that was near and the wreathed in her hair, she was comfortable and clean and he loved it.

She wiped his thick hair, put on pajama that I used to sleep, trousers cream, along with a tank of the same color, but with the yellow drawing of a smiling sun.

Down to the kitchen and dinner, a simple pizza with ham and cheese, she hopes to be toasted well, cleared the oven, put it on a plate and went to the living room, turned on the TV and set was prepared eat... a few minutes after finishing dinner, was already asleep.

The next morning, he awoke with a start. A voice echoed in her head. **-Leona, you will be invoked for the next game, introduce yourself in the Abyss Wailing in the garb of Valkyrie.-** The Soft voice disappeared from her mind and prepared as fast as she could, leaving her house, previously leaving the key in little smiling sun.

Reached the cabin teleportation, and to his surprise he was there, his friend and fellow Pantheon, waiting to be teleported.

**-Leona? Do you also intend to use the teleport.-** Asked the warrior.

**-Y,yes, I go to the Abyss Wailing, called me to fight, don't know which team I'll be...-** Answered approaching the cabin. **-Can I go with you? So do not be late.-** Asked a somewhat pleading tone.

**-Sure, but I guess the shields bother us a bit.-** He said with an attempt to make a little joke, what Leona laughed, and without another word, they got together at the cabin.

It was somewhat narrow, but put their shields behind their bodies being something close. Boy, Pantheon gave thanks for having that helmet that protected his face, as have so close to his childhood friend made him stay completely static.

_**[Pantheon Version]**_

Leona's head was up to my nose, and it made me realize how good he smelled shit, smelled great ... She lifted her head, then I saw his red hair began to rise with the wind the cockpit, indicating that the teleport had begun. I was looking into his eyes, smiling, so close ... I also wanted to smile, but my helmet prevented see me, it was the first time I wanted to take it off.

Our feet touched down, teleport finished and she took leave of me with his hand.

I arrived at Abyss Wailing and I put on the Purple team, I looked around and saw that my team consisted of Nidalee, LeBlanc, Yorick, Yorick...? For some time he didn't look around here, I was somewhat astonished, but not give importance. I sought the champion I needed, but suddenly a hands capped my eyes.

**-What is this joke?.-** Upset I cried, I thought I had been ambushed, but then I heard a laugh, warm as the sun. **-Leona?.-** I asked puzzled.

**-Of course... What character you have.-** Said that, uncovered my eyes, I turned and saw there in front of me.

**-We touched on the same team.-** I whispered as she watched laughed and walked away to talk with Nidalee. Not going to let the touch, Leona wouldn't this day nor death.

The battle was to begin, Leona and its caller talked about what objects bought, mine and I were very clear, our focus was to go straight to Caitlyn and then to Fizz, it was clear these two if they wanted to play Leona. I let out a low growl of rage to imagine any of them playing it ... My caller asked if I was able to fight, to which I replied, pulling my first launch Caitlyn, he smiled and proceeded with the fight.

**_[Version Leona]_**

Pantheon seemed serious, you could tell that his training had changed, it was now much more dry and away ... But that was just a facade, mere appearance. I looked at the ground sadly, thinking of the times we spent together... before our stories.

I was so deep in thought that I did not realize I had walked further from the tower, and the enemy team was bearing down on me, I closed my eyes waiting for first blood, as my summoner still did not give me the order of learn any spell ... But nothing happened to me, I heard a flash behind me and the announcer said: _FIRST BLOOD. _

I opened my eyes slowly, Pantheon's body was lying on the floor. I was petrified, my fault he had to sacrifice ... I saw as he was returning from base, with those red eyes full of rage, I thought, as I would be compressible angry with me, I got up and ran to him.

**-Pantheon forgive me!.- **Said the Solari.

**-They'll never touch you.-** The only thing out of his mouth were those three words, then stood before me and cocked his head at me askance. -**Leona, please just stay close to me.-**

He then grabbed his spear and shield firmly, and now I had begun the battle.

* * *

_¡Hello! I translated this FanFic to English because some people asked hehe. Do you like it? I think I'm not the best in English, but with Google Translate's help I made a "great" job._

_If you find any ugly expression, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry for that! I can't do more, I'm not English xD I'm from Spain... But anyway, thanks for read the FanFic, and if you leave me a review, that's would be awesome. n_n_

_See you in the next chapter. _

_Kisses !_


End file.
